Everything Happens For a Reason
by Izziemaye
Summary: When Bella's parents are murdered, will moving to Forks help her escape from the greif, or only bring her closer to the killer? ExB at some point, or not. Maybe BXJ. Just a test run, tell me if you like it. T for lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first ExB fic and I hope I do a good job even though I like wolves better! This one is kind of dark and depressing…you were warned so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine (much to my dismay)**

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**By: Dazzled4Life**

**Summary: When Bella was ten, her parents, Charlie and Renee, decide to get back together for her sake, and end up falling back in love. They all moved to Jacksonville and live happy lives; the way things are supposed to be. Until, one night both of her parents are murdered, and she must move back to Forks with her second cousin, Sarah. Will her parents' murder prevent her from even meeting the Cullens, or will it only bring them closer?**

_Chapter 1-Horror_

The blank wall in the living room across from the couch really bothers me. Our walls are a mint green, but this wall is a plain white. We didn't know it was white when we moved in because the previous owners had a mural over it. But, since we got here nobody has ever had time to paint that wall the same color as the rest of the house, in the scramble of their busy lives. I have always wanted something done to at least give it some life.

Now, I stand in the doorway wishing that wall was still white and bland.

I can't take my eyes of the blood splatters on that wall. It gives the wall life, that's for sure, just not that kind of life I would have preferred. Time slows down and I realize that only a second has gone by. The man hides his face from me and runs out the door. I don't even see a weapon.

I know what to do next. They have told us the procedure for an emergency over and over again in school, but I can't take my eyes off the wall. I hear gasps and screams from the doorway and I see a crowd of neighbors outside my front door. A little boy points to the bodies on the floor that I can't bear to look at, but know are my parents, and screams.

A women runs into my house and calls 911. I don't look because I can't stop looking at the wall. Another concerned neighbor shakes me shoulders saying "Come with us honey, the police are on their way." In clarification to their statement, I hear sirens.

The try to question me but I won't talk. I just keep telling them that I want that wall painted white again. I think I hear them mention something like "That isn't concerning right now", when really I can't think of anything more concerning. I know I may sound like I don't care that my parents have just been killed, but when something like that happens, you latch onto something that keeps your mind off it.

The neighbors and police can't seem to get my mind off that wall. "Please paint it!" I beg them over and over until my second cousin, Sarah arrives. She tells me that she will take me in, since I have no other relatives.

I don't have time to think of the things that I should be thinking about, like hunting down the bastard that just killed my parents, or if justice will be served. I'm not going to think about the events of tonight. I can't even begin to think of the fact that my parents are gone. And, I won't think of what my life will be like now. I just have to keep thinking about that wall.

My eyes were fixed in the window, staring at that wall. I groaned loudly when someone stepped in front of the window. I needed to look at that wall to keep me sane. When the person refused to move I focused my eyes on their face. He looked about the age of seventeen or eighteen with bonze hair and golden eyes, and he was beautiful. His eyes looked pained, and it took me a moment to realize that he was staring at me. I couldn't help but feel that I had seen him before. Maybe he was someone that used to live at my dads house before he and my mom got back together. But, then again, I hadn't been to my dad's old house in seven years.

We just looked at each other, and I noticed that he was the only thing that could keep my mind off that wall.

"Bella?" Sarah calls, and I spin my head around. I don't see her so I look back to see the beautiful man only to see that he is gone. Instead I see that wall again, and immediately have to look away. It is as if I finally got a hold of myself and realized that I never want to see that wall again as it will only bring me back to memories of my parents blood splattered against it.

Sarah and I get into her car and drive to a hotel nearby while the CSI people do their thing at my house. They interview me multiple times and I just give them the basics. The horror of this all hasn't hit me yet and I am still stuck in time to when I saw that man.

Today I am going to the police station for another interview.

"So, tell me again what happened." Officer Pickett asks. He is a good family friend and I have known him since I was little. His face is pained, as is everyone else's in the station; Charlie was one of them.

"Well, I…um…I walked down the stairs a-after my shower to help Ch-my Dad with dinner. They were both in the um…the living room watching TV. And, I uh walked into the-the living room, and there was a m-man standing o-over the couch." I gulped because telling someone the story is always hard for me. ", and t-there was blood all over the place. I froze, and so did he…there was um…grunting noises actually so…I-um-I don't know what that was. And, um after that he-he uh…ran away." I automatically started crying after I was done, throwing my head in my hands.

He was nodding along and taking notes. "Now, you are _sure_ it was a man right?" he asked.

I stared at him, dazed. Of course I was a man! What else could it be? "Yes…" I said, confused.

He nodded again, and wrote something down. "Right, and did you see what he looked like at all or what he was wearing?"

"Um, he was wearing jeans, and a striped polo I think. He was…young and um, in s-shape. And, uh, I think he had blonde um, curly hair." I said, looking down and twirling my fingers, and still practically bawling.

He wrote that down, clicked his pen, and looked up at me. "Bella," he said, and took my hands. "I am so sorry for your loss. Us guys down at the station are absolutely torn up about this all. Charlie was the best god damn cop here…" he sucked in a breath to hold back tears. "So, we can't possibly imagine what you must be feeling." He kissed my forehead, which I found a tad bit invasive, but also comforting. "We wish you the best of luck."

I stood up and he ushered me out the door. Walking down the hallway, I got loads of teary eyed looks, and sad, comforting smiles. They only served to make me cry more, and by the time I got to the front desk, Shannon, the receptionist pulled me into a big hug. It was a little uncomfortable at first since I barley knew her, but soon enough, I was hugging her back, and balling into her shoulder, hopping I didn't stain her sweater.

"Be strong, Angel." She whispered, and kissed the side of my head.

I let her go, and thanked her weakly, making my way to my car. Officer Pickett refused to let me drive like this, and insisted on driving me to the hotel. When I got there, Sarah was still gone getting adoption papers signed seeing as how I am still seventeen, so I lay down on one of the beds. I hold my breath for and shut my eyes tight a moment, hoping that it will make this all go away, but I open my eyes and see that nothing has changed.

I used to think that everything happens for a reason. I'm not super religious or anything, but I have always believed that there was someone or something out there that made things happen. So, I guess you could say I believed in God. But now, all my beliefs have been shattered along with my life. What could my family possibly have done for us to deserve this? I know that divorce is sometimes frowned upon, but they got back together, right? We were the perfect family, and even I wasn't a snotty teenager, having always been mature for my age. I don't lie, cheat, or steal and neither do my parents. For, god's sake, Charlie is-was a police officer! That's as far as you can get from a sinful life style. So, I know now that things don't happen for a reason, and maybe there are just bad people out there that prey randomly and there is no way of protecting yourself, no matter how good of a person you really are.

I turned my head, and sobbed into the pillow. This can't be happening. I knew there would be a moment where it all hit me, and oh baby, this is diffidently it. It hit me so hard that I couldn't even breathe. I hugged my body tight, and rolled up into a ball. It scared me to think that I can be this vulnerable and weak. I always thought of myself as the strong, independent one, and I could not be more scared of this ear splitting pain. My eyes were shut so tight that I started to see pulsing red, and feared my future vision. Memories of my parents and my life just kept rushing through my head like a movie reel that I couldn't stop. The memories ended with one clear image of that blood splattered pure white wall. And, with that image in my head, I let out a huge scream into the pillow and began to cry harder.

The sobs slowly became calmer and calmer, and soon they just stopped. It was strange because I felt like I still needed to cry, but I couldn't. I sat up and looked around the hotel room. I got a strange feeling I was not alone here. I couldn't tell if it was just the spirit of my parents that are still so present that is, until I heard someone in the bathroom.

I froze, and got up. Quietly, I fished around the room for something I can use as a weapon. I settled with unplugging the lamp on the bed-side table. I got up slowly and tip-toed to the bathroom, silently pushing open the door. I shut my eyes at first, afraid to know what was there, but I felt a breeze go past me that felt more like I strong wind. My eyes flew open and there was nothing there. I turned around and spun in a circle, looking from all angles but still saw nothing.

Confused, I plugged the lamp back in, and crawled into bed. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it couldn't be anywhere near bedtime, but I went to sleep anyway. At some point in my sleep, I started crying again and woke up for another crying fit. By that time, Sarah was home and she started crying too.

The way things are turning out; there is no way everything happens for a reason.

**Good? Bad? Sorry it's so short! **

**I know I am still working on Change, but I have been having **_**major **_**writer's block, and this idea just sort of came to me, and I couldn't pass it down. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if you agree, but I feel like the EdwardxBella fics tend to be very predictable, so I'm going to try to make this one as original and different as Truth...as hard as that may sound. So, please read this one and tell me what you think of if, and if it is worthy of being written!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, much to my dismay.**

**Wish Me Luck! Here's chapter 2…I tried to make it much longer.**

_Chapter 2: Hell_

"Damn it!" I ran into the kitchen, smelling smoke, only to realize that I had burned Sarah's breakfast.

She is going to kill me. I groaned loudly, and wondered if I had time to make another one before she noticed, but before I could make up my mind, she came barreling down the stairs."Bells, is my breakfast ready?" she asked, drying her hair off with a towel. I didn't answer. I just simply stood there and wished she wasn't such an evil tyrant.

Three months ago, when we moved here, she was nothing like this. She was all smiles and hugs. That was probably because I was always in my room crying my eyes out. She would bring my meals up to me, and run the shower for me on days that I could barley see, tears clouding my eyes. But then one day, Sarah had to go in for work, and I was sitting on the couch watching TV. I was watching Comedy Central because I can't watch tear-jerkers or horror movies anymore…so comedy it is. She came into the living room and saw me laughing. She decided to "simply inquire" if I could do the laundry. Of course I did it; I mean why would anyone say no to Sarah? She was so sweet. But, over the weeks simple suggestions turned into demands which turned into orders, and sooner or later she was treating me like a slave, and was no longer the loving cousin I knew. She was always yelling and barking orders that I might have actually been looking forward to school.

"Bella!" she woke me from my trance. I just looked at her, un-moving. She picked up the pan with the brunt eggs. "What the fuck is this?" she shouted at me. I didn't flinch or anything because I saw this coming. Again, I didn't answer.

"Answer me, bitch!" she stamped her foot.

"Um, It's an egg." I practically whispered.

"Un-huh!" she nodded her head. "But, what kind of egg?" she talked to me like a pre-schooler and I hated it.

"Uh, a burnt egg?"

"Right!" she screamed. "No fix it!" she turned the pan upside down and splattered the burnt eggs all over the ground. "Clean that up, and don't try to pull this shit again. I've had a rough week at work and I am in no mood." She wagged her finger at me and stormed out.

I was pretty much unmoved by her performance. She could have done way better. I simply picked up a paper towel, wiped up the eggs, and threw another on the stove. I cooked it to perfection and served it to her on the couch with toast, plain like usual because jam "is unnecessary calories".

"Thanks, Bells!" she said, and smiled at me. I snorted internally. Her tantrums only last about two minutes, and then are forgotten in less than one.

"No problem." I mumbled and marched up to my room, my only escape.

When I moved here, this room was just a study and Sarah _was_ nice enough to transform it into a small room for me. She had let me paint it and decorate it myself. The walls were already a light purple, so I stuck with that. I bought a laptop, and a lot of books. I also decorated it with so much pictures, you can barley see the walls. And, that's just how I like them, not bare; All of them except for one wall. It is the same purple as everything else, but instead of decorating it with thousand of pictures; I put up the family portrait from last year's Christmas in the middle. My heart fills up, and then shrinks in on itself every time I see that picture with their faces smiling at me, like nothing is wrong. I would give anything to have my Mom's hand on my shoulder again, a comforting gesture that I always took for granted, thought nothing of, or was un-phased by. There are so many things like that, things that I wish I noticed or appreciated. That picture is just one example of all the love in our family that we took for granted. With my Dad's arm around Mom's waist and his hand in mine, I can really see how much he loved us both, and again I am flung back into the insane depression that I was stuck in for months before I finally re-gathered my sanity; the depression I like to call the "why them?" depression. Each time it only lasts for a few minutes, and I fling myself onto my bed and cry until it hurts. I try not to dwell on that picture for long.

I guess you could say I did a pretty good job decorating my room, although it was for nothing. Where Sarah leaves for work, so do I. Not one minute of my day consists of anything but chores when she is gone. We live deep in the woods in a semi-disgustingly-large house. I wouldn't call it a mansion or anything, but it's pretty huge. Originally all the downstairs walls were pure white. I refused to go anywhere near that house unless the walls were painted. Other than that, the house is pretty open and clean. That's how Sarah likes it, at least. That is how I have to keep it, sparkling.

I start with the downstairs, cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms first to get all the scrubbing and dishes out of the way. Then I vacuum every carpeted surface and dust the tables, chairs, and mantels. I wash all the windows and scrub down everything else until it sparkles. Then, I move to the upstairs and do all the laundry. Sarah doesn't bother to put her clothes in any order, and leaves them flung across the room for me to pick up. Once they are all gathered, I do about four loads or _just_ her laundry. She has so much clothing that it is sickening. After hours of laundry, I clean her room. It is usually such a wreck, that I wonder how it can get so messy in just one day. Sometimes I think she does it on purpose to annoy me. When the house is sparkling, I go out and get the groceries. That only takes me a half hour now that I have the list memorized: Low fat Soy Milk, Eggs, Protein Shake Mix, Purified Spring Water in a "Environmentally Safe" container, Veggie Burgers for when She has a party, Freshly Made Zucchini Bread, Salad made from fresh red-leaf lettuce, and any other special items that she adds (once a week or so this includes a tub of Ben and Jerry's for each time a very, _very_, smart man breaks up with her). With my own money, I buy something for me…something filling.

When all the house chores are done I have to go to work at the Newton's shop. It is boring to say the least and annoying when their son, Mike, makes many failed attempts to flirt. Needless to say, I don't talk much. Usually they only words I need to say at work are: "Will that be all?", "Cash or credit?", "Would you like a bag?", "Thank you, and come again.", and the occasional "Yes, it is pretty cold this weekend." When Mike talks, I just nod along like I actually care, and continue working. I don't get paid much, but all of it goes towards a good collage, so I can get out of this dump, and away from Sarah.

After work, I head home as fast as possible so I can cook dinner for Sarah. On the rare occasion the shop is swamped and Mrs. Newton asks me to stay longer, enabling me from getting home before Sarah, I get a stern yelling and that's that. The meal is always the same, unless she brought a date home, in which case I need to run back out to the store and get something elegant like Italian food. But, usually I make her a small plate of all-natural steamed veggies, and a garden salad made of just lettuce… without dressing. All that with a protein shake, and Sarah is happy. As for myself, I have a salad, and throw in some grilled chicken, tomatoes, carrots, and Thousand Islands dressing. Usually I have some Angel Hair spaghetti with garlic and butter to go with the salad, and either a tall glass of milk or some Dr. Pepper if we have it.

Usually, when dinner is over, Sarah wants to be alone, so I go up into my room and read. Books are my one escape and without them, I would go crazy. I usually read classics. Teen-Romance novels aren't my thing. The whole -boy falls in love with good girl and they get married and live happily ever after. And, despite the heart breaks they faced their love triumphs over all- idea makes me puke in my mouth. I used to love Stephen King, but horror doesn't sit well with me anymore. Not many books can be considered "Classic" to me, so when I have read all of them, I simple start again, and none of them ever get old. I am never bored with them, and always surprised by the plot twisting and turning, and once in a while I'll catch myself wondering what will happen next, as if I have never read it in the first place.

When my eye lids start to droop and I can barely keep my eyes focused on the page, I crawl under the covers and try my best not to dream. Usually, my efforts are for nothing. I have the same dream every night, and I'm sure I could recite it.

_I hear them, laughing on the couch. _

_I don't hear the door open, I don't hear the attack._

_I hear their laughter stop, creating a haunting silence. _

_I hear the TV, and the laugh track on the sitcom they were watching._

_I go downstairs._

_I go into the living room. _

_I see him._

_I see the blood. _

_I don't see anything. _

_It is dark, for a long time…_

…_We are at the park, and Daddy is pushing me on the swings, while Mommy is taking pictures. "These will be perfect for the Christmas card, Charlie!" she says. "Now, get some of me pushing Bella." Daddy stops pushing me. Daddy walks over to Mommy to take the camera. Someone is pushing me. It isn't Mommy. It isn't Daddy. I turn around…_

_...I'm putting on a dress in the fitting room. "It doesn't fit!" I tell Mom. "Come out and let me see." She tells me. I do what she asks. She smiles at me. "I think it's perfect! All the boys will want to dance with _you!_" she says. I blush. "You look stunning." says someone to my right. I turn to see who it is... _

…_I am at the beach. I see them wave to me. I wave back. I run to them. "You made it!" Dad says, sounding shocked. "I told you driving would be easy for me." I tell Dad. "I guess you were right." Dad says. Mom laughs. Dad laughs. Someone else laughs. I look around …_

…_All I see is white. I spin around. "Mom, Dad?" I call. I sit down. I listen to the silence. I hear footsteps. I stand up. I look around. I see him. _

0o0o0o0o

School starts in two weeks. I have already bought all my supplies: Bag, pens, pencils, paper, 7 binders, 7 folders, planner, pencil case, textbooks, and a scientific calculator. I packed all my stuff into the bag, and put it in the corner where it is just waiting for the torture that is school. I have made up my mind now. I will not try to fit in. I will not tell anyone my story (including teachers). I will not try to make friends, and if they try to make friends with me, so be it, but I am not talking to them outside of school. That's right, I am distancing myself. I don't want to have to explain, and I don't want any part of the high school drama. Plus, I am going to have to work extra hard on getting my chores done, as half of my day is occupied by school. I guess nothing can save me now and I will just have to live through two more years of this hell.

I was listening to some music in my room, when I heard Sarah walk in. My jaw dropped when I saw her. She _never_ comes in my room, and if she starts doing it now, who says she will ever stop?

"Yes?" I asked, because I knew she had something to say.

"You got you schedule in the mail." She explained, threw an envelope at me, and walked out.

I groaned at the thought of school, and opened the letter.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, dreading what would be inside.

Swan, Isabella Grade- 11

Hr- room 223

1st- English, Mrs. Pace, 165

2rd- Spanish, Sra. Burns, 365

3rd- Geometry, Mr. Hudson, 154

4th- Global Studies, Mr. Rios

5th-Finnance, Mrs. Eppers

6th- Lunch

7th- Biology, Mr. Banner, 267

8th- P.E, Gym.

I cringed at that last one. P.E was not my strong suit. I put the schedule down on my desk and put the music back in my ears trying to forget about school and the horrors that will probably ensue. I toyed with the envelope in my hands. My fingers slipped, and I realized that Sarah had accidentally given my two letters. I took the music out of my ears and read the front of the letter. It was addressed to Sarah Swan, and from the Bank of America. That seemed very suspicious, seeing as how the account my parents left me was with Bank of America, and Sarah's account is Citi Bank. I made sure the house was quiet. I opened the letter.

It read:

_Miss Swan,_

_We recognize you inquiry as to the inheritance left to Miss Isabella Swan. _

_As you are Miss Swan's legal guardian, it is possible to have the money transferred to your account, only if you create an account with Bank of America. As the inheritance is rather large, much larger in fact than any deposit of inheritance this branch has received, we are not legally allowed to transfer the entire deposit to any account of yours. For the transfer to be made, we must also receive a form of permission signed my Miss Swan. We have enclosed this form in the envelope and inquire that you have Miss Swan sign it on each indicated line after she has thoroughly read the form, and send it back to us. _

_We remind you that we can not transfer all $2,000,000 in one transaction as all of Mr. and Mrs. Swan's savings were left legally to Miss Swan, and transferring all of it would require a hearing._

_We thank you for you time,_

_G. Holcomb, owner and manager or the Seattle Bank of America._

My breathing stopped at the first sentence, and continued to stay halted. My heart was beating so fast, I felt as though it might explode. $_2,000,000._ Where on earth did my parents get 2 million dollars? I sucked in a deep breath, and dropped the envelope. The permission form fell out, and I picked it up and read through it, breathing heavily. How does Sarah expect me to sign a form giving her my parents' inheritance? My face was red and I could feel my abnormally fast heart beat in my cheeks. My palms were clammy and the room started to spin. I began to wonder if this was her plan the whole time. I had always known that my Mom never liked Sarah, but as it is, my all my grandparents are dead, my Dad didn't have any siblings, and my Mom's sister and her husband moved to China for some experiment (they are wackos) and their daughter was the only one left.

I looked around, with the insane fear that someone was watching me.

I walked over to the window. I could have sworn I saw something run across the lawn, but it was too fast. If possible, I'm sure my heart sped up more. I heard something fall off my desk behind me, and jumped. I was afraid to turn around with the fear that it might be Sarah behind me. I'm sure she would attack me if she found out I read her letter. I simply stood still, and hoped the feeling of being watched would simply wear off. I hear one of the old floorboards creak, and almost scream. I knew by then that it wasn't Sarah behind me, because she would have said something already. I slowly picked up the only thing in front of me that was useful; a hard cover copy of Pride and Prejudice. Another floorboard creaked, and I realized whoever it was, was right behind me. In the silence, I heard one small intake of breath. I held back a scream, took a deep breath, shut my eyes tight, and spun around, flinging the book as hard as I could, and grabbing the lamp next to me, so I could fight them off properly.

I heard the book slam against the wall, and I opened my eyes to see that there was no one there. I felt a strong sense of déjà vu and remembered the night in the hotel, when I thought someone was in the bathroom. Along with that memory, I saw that mans face. The face I had forgotten. I remember him standing in front of that window that displayed the blood splattered wall. For weeks I saw his face in my mind until it eventually wore off, but I remember it now and it is stronger than ever.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing up there?" Sarah shouted removing me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I shouted back.

"I just heard something slam!" she yelled. "What the fuck was it!?"

I remembered the book, and realized only a second had gone by. "Sorry, I dropped my book." I scream.

"Well, don't do it again!!" she yelled louder than before.

"I'll try." I mumbled, and walked over to my desk. I picked up the letter and the form and quickly threw it out. At first I was afraid Sarah would find it in there, but then I remembered that I'm the only one who does the trash. I bent over to see what had fallen, and saw that it was my iPod. I picked it up and put it back in my ears and pressed play. Immediately I realized that the song had switched. I wondered how that could of happened, seeing as how it landed face up on a carpeted floor. I had forgotten what I was listening to before, but I know it wasn't Claire de Lune. I disregarded it and continued listening, trying to forget his face again.

**Okay, I know it looks short, but the paragraphs are pretty long, right? So, please tell me what you think!**

**ALSO, I was folding my laundry and Claudia (my twin) came in and told me to say what I wanted to write and she would type it. This is what she wrote… **

Nothing. Get up. I will write it when I am done folding. Your great Claudia but your stupid. Clada. Ha ahahahhadhs fhdhashsahshhahahahah huhuhuh uhuhuhu hahahaha. snniffle. . snort. I spelled sniffle wrong. Sorry. Opps. Hahaha. Done. Your done get up. Stoppppp. .stop writing what I am saying please. Please. Please. Talkt talk talk please please sto-p stop talk talk talk talk. talk talk stop stop please talk talk talk Talk talk talk stop writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is short; I just wanted to get it up before I go to camp. :)**

**Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine, much to my dismay.**

_Chapter 3- Just Breath _

My head was pounding. The 10 minute bell had already rung, so I knew I should get out of my car, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that if I came in late, people would only notice me more. With that, I took some aspirin…and a deep breath, and got out of my car. Everyone was already in school so nobody was there to stare at me, the new girl. When I walked in the front door, I noticed that everyone was already in their homerooms. I groaned, as I realized I would have to walk into homeroom while everyone was already seated. I went up to the second floor to the house office and asked them to direct me to my homeroom, which turned out to be the room next to it. I blushed, thanked them and walked out. When I walked in to the homeroom, everyone fell silent, and there were a few whispers. It was so cliché I could puke.

The teacher smiled at me. "You must be…" He looked down at his planner. "Isabella." He looked up and smiled. I simply nodded, not bothering to tell him that I hate that name, and to call me Bella. Correcting him would only let him know something about me. If they want to call me Isabella, fine.

"Just take a seat anywhere." He told me.

There were multiple open seats. I chose the one next to a quiet looking girl, hoping she wouldn't speak to me. When I sat down, the talking continued, and I'm almost positive I heard my name a few times.

"Hi, I'm Angela." The quiet girl next to me said. She had black hair, which she kept up in a pony tail. She had on glasses, a baggy t-shirt and jeans

I looked at her smiled and said "Hi.", and then turned my attention back to the front of the room.

"So, when did you move here?" She asked me. I groaned internally. I would answer her questions, but I wouldn't give too much away.

"Uh, I moved here in early June." I told her, and looked away.

"Well, I'm surprised I didn't see you around town." She said happily. I decided to stop looking away if she was going to keep talking then I might as well not ignore her. I didn't want to seem rude.

"I, uh, I didn't really go out much over the summer." I answered simply.

"Aww, why?" She looked truly disappointed. She was a very animated person.

I just shrugged. The announcements came on over the speakers, but the room didn't quiet at all.

"Well, you are missing out. There is a lot to do here over the summer." The smiled warmly. "So, why did you move here?" She asked.

_Oh that's easy; my parents were brutally murdered so now I'm living in Forks with my bitch of a cousin._

She was looking at me, waiting for an answer. I'm not so good at lying, so I just said something that was once true.

"My parents got divorced."I lied.

Her face fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"English."

She frowned, and then peered over at my schedule. "Well, I have geometry next, but we have Spanish and Lunch together!" she said happily.

"Good." I said, and forced a smile.

I made my way through the crowed hallways, and every once and a while, someone would point and me or I would here my name whispered. I kept my head down and tried to ignore them. English was on the first floor, and it took me some time to find it. I'm surprised I wasn't late.

When I walked in, Mrs. Pace was explaining that a sheet of paper was on every desk that had the requirements and our name. She told us to find our name and that was our assigned seat. My seat was two rows from the front, and I felt pretty comfortable. It seemed like I was blending in.

"You should have noticed that you are in groups of two. The person next you is you English partner and you will be working on writing a short story, of professional quality, together. You will hand it in at the end of the year as a final project. One of you will be the "writer" and the other will be the "proof-reader."" She announced. "Is there anyone without a partner?" she asked.

_Of course._ I thought as I glanced to the side, and noticed that the seat next to me was empty. I raised my hand. The whispers of "Isabella", and "new girl" followed in suit.

"Ah," Mrs. Pace said. "Whose name is on the sheet?" she asked.

I read it and answered, "Jasper Hale." The whispers got louder, and I wondered who this Jasper Hale could be. Mrs. Pace checked her attendance sheet.

"Oh, here it is." she said. "Ah, well, unfortunately, we got a call this morning saying that Mr. Hale…" she paused and her tone became surprised "…and his family has transferred to a High School in Seattle." She explained The class erupted into conversations in shocked tones. "Settle down!" She yelled.

She looked at me when the room quieted. "I don't have a partner for you, unless you pair up with someone in another class." She said.

"Um, I guess I'll do that." I said shyly.

"Alright, I'll tell you who it is tomorrow." I nodded and she continued telling us about the course.

0o0o0o0

When I walked into Spanish, Angela was sitting down, talking to girl with straight blonde hair. She saw me, and waved me over. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, groan loudly, or bolt out the door, and walked over to her.

"I saved you a seat." She told me, and took her bag off the desk next to her. I sat down and took my Spanish folder out in case I needed it. This classroom was a lot bigger than my English classroom, and was buzzing with about 24 students. I guess Spanish is a popular class.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." The girl next to Angela said, and smiled at me.

"Bella." I said, nodding back at her.

"So, did you hear? They Cullens transferred to Seattle." She said, her eyes popping.

"Umm, why is that such a big deal?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was insane. I could tell she was about to say something, but Sra. Burns began the class. I didn't pay attention; I just looked out the window at the vast green ocean that was Forks. I wondered why everyone was so hung up about these "Cullens". Maybe they were the popular crowd or something of the sort. Personally, I could care less, and the only thing that remotely excited me was the end of the day. During lunch, I sat with Jessica and Angela. Mike sits with them, and he could not stop talking to me for one second. I said as little as I had to, but what surprises me is that they all bought into my cover-up. They didn't seem to find me phony or one-dimensional at all.

When it was time for P.E, I knew there would be something hitting me at some point, and just as I had predicted, I got hit square between the eyes with a waffle ball. It made a small mark, but I covered it up before anyone noticed. When the final bell rang, I felt like the weight of the world was finally lifted off my shoulders, and practically sprinting to my car.

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N- Sorry, but this just now popped into my mind…I'm going to camp on Sunday and I wont be back for a week, so don't be expecting a chapter, sorry. Also, please, **_**please**_** review this story AND, if you aren't already, read and **_**review**_** Change. A lot of people have been reading and not reviewing…so please tell me what you think!**

**BTW: I updated my profile and, if you saw my new avatar…yes it is a pic of me :)**

**On with the story…**

When I got home, I saw that Sarah had left a long list of to-dos for me. She wouldn't be back until tomorrow because she was spending the night with her new boyfriend, Jim. Gag.

I completed the long list of ridiculous chores for Sarah, and finally enjoyed a night by myself. I spent the whole night in the kitchen, cooking. I felt at ease when I cooked. I played classical music in the background, which calmed me down and took my mind off my horrible excuse for a life. School was torture enough and Sarah, of course, only served to make everything worse. At school, it was like they were forcing more words out of my mouth. I'm not a rude person, but I think I might have to take things that far. If they won't ignore me on their own, I might just have to make them. When I was done cooking my fancy Italian cuisine to perfection and was just about to sit down, the doorbell rang.

I ran to the door, mentally cursing whoever it was.

I flung the door open. "Hi, you must be Bella." Said a tall, Native American man who was with another man in a wheelchair.

"Yes." I smiled at them. "But, I have no idea who you are." I said in a joking manner.

"I'm Billy." Said the man in the wheelchair. "And, this is my son, Jake." Jake waved.

"Oh, well, come on in." I said, and Jake pushed Billy in. "You must be here for Sarah." I assumed. "She won't be home until tomorrow."

"Actually," Billy started. "We're here to see you."

I just started at him, confused. He seemed to notice that I was waiting for an explanation.

"We were friends of you fathers." He told me.

Automatically my face changed. It no longer said "Welcome!" actually, I think it said something more like "Go away, I need to break down and cry."

"You see, I was in town earlier today, and I heard that nice girl, Jessica Stanley talking about how you were in town." He explained. "Nobody ever told me you were here! Gosh, you've been here all summer and I never knew. I wish we could have came by earlier."

"Well, thanks a lot for coming by." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Oh no, it was our pleasure." He said. "Our friend Sue even made you some oatmeal cookies." He said, nodding to Jake who handed me a platter.

"Oh!" I said, shocked at their generosity. I haven't even met them, and they treat me like a visiting relative. "That's to kind, she didn't have to."

"No, no!" Billy said. "She wanted to."

We all smiled at each other, until it became a little awkward. I looked down at the cookies. "I feel really bad, I mean, I haven't even met you guys." I said, looking at my feet, blushing.

"Actually, you have." Jake chimed in. I looked at him, and I mean really looked at him. He was tall, tan, and had long wavy black hair. He was diffidently gifted in the looks department. I gave him a confused look.

"We have?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually." He said, blushing a little bit. "When we were really little, you used to come up here to visit…your dad. He and Billy were pretty close, so we used to hang out, or whatever it is five year olds do." He explained. "I remember you."

I immediately felt bad that he remembered me and I didn't remember him. "Oh, I'm sorry; I guess I kind of remember you." I half lied. "I don't know why, it's just really fuzzy…"

"You don't need to apologize." Jake cut me off. "I understand; you have a lot on your mind right now."

I nodded. "Yeah, that must be it." I said, smiling at him.

Billy looked between the two of us, and smiled. Following that, he rolled himself out of the room. I got the strange impression that he though there was something going on between us. I rolled my eyes. The last thing I need right now is romance, despite Jake's obvious good looks.

"So, listen," Jake stared. "I have this old truck that I've been meaning to fix up, and I was wondering if you were looking for a car." He gave me a week smile.

"Well, sure." I said. "How much would you be asking for it?"

"Actually, I would probably just give it to you." He said, and my eyes popped. He chuckled. "I fix up old cars and bikes for fun, so it would really be no big deal." He said.

I thought about it for a little bit. Sarah doesn't have a car, and usually just gets rides from her boyfriend or one of her friends. She has been eyeing my car lately, and I figure it is only a matter of time before she pulls the whole "I'm your legal guardian and you have to do what I say" crap on me and I end up having to give it to her.

"Sure." I said after a couple seconds of consideration. "But, I won't let you just give it to me. I'll pay you something."

He started shaking his head halfway through that last sentence. "No, no, no." He said, still shaking his head.

I thought for a couple seconds. Jake seemed like a nice enough guy, and he already knew about my parents, so I really didn't need to hide anything from him. I decided right then and there that I wouldn't be a total social outcast. "Well, can I at least help you?" I asked.

He just stared at me. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. "I mean, do you know anything about cars?"

"No, but it's never too late to learn right?" I asked.

He gave me the cutest smile ever, his sparkling white teeth spread wide across his face, almost reaching to his deep chocolate brown eyes. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into." He chuckled.

For the first time in months, I actually, genuinely smiled. "You don't think I can do it, can you?" I asked.

He simply shook his head, still smiling widely. I smiled back at him again, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Jake!" Billy called from the porch. "We need to be getting home, the boys are coming over." He said.

"I'm coming." Jake called over his shoulder, then turned back to me. "Be over Saturday at one, and I'll show you the ropes." He instructed.

"I'll be there." I promised, and he confidently out.

I had a strange feeling that Jake and I were going to be great friends.

**Please, ACCTUALLY review this one :)**

**Sorry again for this being so short, I just wanted it to be up before camp.**

**~Izzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. So, I haven't updated any of my stories since summer, and I feel like a complete idiot. **

**I just want to apologize AGAIN. I know you are all getting fed up with my WAY overdue chapter updates, and you guys have been awesome and totally don't deserve that. I have been so busy; I just can't find time to update anymore. I'm not exactly a fast writer, and I really try to make these chapters good for you guys. There was family stuff, midterms and a whole bunch of other stuff that just kept me from doing ANY writing. I hope and PRAY that someday you can forgive me. **

**I owe you guys **

**~Izzie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, much to my dismay. **

_Chapter 4- Grease_

It's Saturday. I'm sitting in my room, staring at the clock. Its 12:32 and a half right now. I timed it yesterday, if I leave at exactly 12:35 taking back roads to avoid stop lights, (and hope not to hit traffic), I will be at Jake's house at 1:03; the perfect balance of late and on time. I brushed me teeth three times, and made sure none of my clothes were ripped or stained. I put on slouchy jeans and a v-neck tee shirt, because I figured we would be working with grease and such.

I don't know why I want to impress Jake. He seems nice, and if I play my cards right, I could have myself an actual friend. I decided early in the week that I need someone to help me through my charade. If I trust him enough I might even tell him about the mysterious man I saw, and maybe even my stalker.

I'm not going to lie and say that Jake isn't physically attractive, because he is. But, that's not exactly what is on my mind when I think of him. I think, _"Gee, I wonder if he would think I'm a mental case as any case I break down crying in front of him" _But, for some reason, I know he won't. He seems loyal.

0o0o0o0o0

I knock on the door. I stood there for a minute or two, and rang the doorbell again…and again. I waited, listened, and hoped he hadn't forgotten about me. I flinched at the very thought of that. If one more person decided that I was too weird to bother with I might just have to give up trying to put myself back together. The wind blew strong, breezed through my hair and gave me goose bumps. I gave up and walked back to my--Sarah's car. I put the keys in started up the car, or at least tried. The engine rumbled, and gave up. I tried again several times. Finally, with a thud, the car stopped trying and just sat there.

I let out a calming breath, and tried not to freaking out, realizing what this initialed.

First, I'm stranded on the reservation outside Jakes house. Jake. I barley knew him, and didn't even know if I should be here in the first place.

This brings me to number two. I never told Sarah I was here. This gets me a week of driving her around if I don't get home before six.

Oh, and lucky number three would just have to be the fact that I'm outside in forty degree weather with no heat and only a flimsy jacket. Fall is announcing itself with an exuberant "Hello! I will make you so sick; you won't be able to breathe out of any of the holes in your face!"

I rested my head on the steering wheel and tried to think of a way to get out of here. I got out of my car and paced. I could feel the air pinching at my sinuses, threatening to disable them. I was already sniffling. I would have to be a mouth-breather for the next month. I don't want to be a mouth breather. This thought gave me motive to be mad at Jake for not showing up. No one makes Bella Swan a mouth breather. On a strange hunch that he might be avoiding me, I marched right into his backyard, not wanting to crack the lock on the front door with a bobby-pin.

I thought I would check out the back and see if there was a back door that might be unlocked. Instead, I spied a small shed in the very back of the property. I heard the faint pound of music coming from it. I shook my head. He was going to get it.

I walked up the shed, opened my mouth to make a snide comment about Jakes ignorance, but stopped dead in my tracks. Jake was under an old red truck. I could see from where I was standing the he was wearing a muscle shirt of sorts that exposed exactly what it was supposed to, muscles. I gasped, and I knew he couldn't hear me because of the heavy metal booming in the background. I rolled my eyes, seeing the he was busy and hurt that he forgot, and turned to leave. I'd just have to find another way home.

Just as I turned to leave, Jake rolled out from under the car, bumping into me. I slipped on some sort of grease and fell face first on the concrete. I held out my hand to stop myself. The crunch was more than audible.

"Bella?!" Jake's voice was a mix of confusion, surprise and concern.

I answered him with a cry of pain.

"Oh crap!" he put his hands on his head, trying to figure out what to do, and got grease on his forehead. This alone was enough payback for me. That and, it was hilarious. Maybe it was the pain that coursed through my body making me act so strange, but I started laughing like I had never seen someone get something on their face.

"Bella, why are you laughing?!" he was freaking out.

"You." Laugh, wince. "…some…" laugh, wince. "…thing." laugh. Laugh. Wince. "…on your face!" I laughed and winced more.

He gave me a concerned look, wiped his hands on a towel and carried me inside. He put me on his couch. I was still laughing hysterically. "I'll be right back, Bella." He told me and left the room.

My laughs subsided as Jake left, and I got up to look around the room, holding my arm up, pretending it didn't hurt.

I walked over to a wall that was covered with pictures of family and friends. I saw two women in most of the pictures. I guessed they were Jake's mom and sister. I kept walking. Slowly, Jake was getting older. At some point, the older woman disappeared from the pictures. I might ask Jake about that later. After a while, I started seeing pictures of my dad. He was at thanksgiving, campfires, fishing. I was even in some of the pictures as a little girl, running around with chocolate ice cream all over my face, playing with the other kids. Billy wasn't kidding when he said I was like family.

I heard Jake coming down the stairs and ran back to the couch. He gave me an ice pack and some Motrin. He told me to ice it, rest, and explain myself…but mostly the last one.

"Well, I was at your house at 1:03 and…"

He cut me off. "Exactly 1:03?"

"Yes, now let me finish." I told him. "I ran your door bell a couple times, and then I decided to just forget it and go home."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He spat out. "I lost track of time."

I held up my good hand. "Please, let me finish. I haven't even gotten to the good part." I waited for a second to see if he would be quiet. "So, I tried to start my car, but it didn't work." And just for the guilt factor I added. "Did you know its 38 degrees out there?"

"I'm so sorry…"

It was my turn to cut him off. "So, I went to see if you had a back door so I could break in and kill you." I got a small chuckle on that one. "But, I saw the shed and hear your music. I walked in, you slid back, I tripped, and there you have it."

"I'm sorry." He said again, this time he sounded rushed. "Now, can I see your wrist?"

I took the ice pack off and showed him my wrist. This was the first time I had seen it as well. We both winced. It was swollen and black and blue.

Jake said the oblivious. "You need to go to the emergency room."

I could handle it. I have been to the emergency room many times before. The only problem was that my car wasn't working. "How?" I asked him. "My car isn't working."

"I can barrow my dad's." he said simply. I figured that was the best and followed him out the door.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. I could feel him stealing glances at me. I was biting my lip the whole time, trying not to cry. It felt like daggers in my wrist. By now you would think my pain tolerance would be pretty high considering the multiple injuries I have suffered but, sadly, it remains the same each time. Jake was looking nervous. I was suspicious.

"Jake?" I asked and was acknowledged with an unenthusiastic "hmm?"

"You look nervous. Why?"

"I don't have my permit yet." He said in a fast, jumbled sentence.

Fear, then panic hit me hard. "Jake, you need to let me drive!" I almost shouted.

"If you think I'm going to let you drive like that, you're crazy." He said nodding to my hand.

"Jake!" I shouted. "I don't want to get in trouble."

His eyes were fixed on the road and he was concentrating hard. Amazingly, the car didn't swerve once. He must have had practice. He didn't answer me for a while. "Bells," he finally said. "We won't get in trouble if you just let me drive without shouting."

The air in the car was tense for a moment.

"Got it." I nodded.

The car was silent besides the hum of the engine.

My wrist was throbbing, and I tried to bite back the pain and concentrate on the passing cars, trying to read the license plates.

_CDM12O_

_FH56H43_

I gave up. I groaned loudly and Jake shot me a concerned look. "Eyes on the road!" I scolded though my pain. He chuckled lightly, but I could tell how nervous he was. His brow was furrowed, his eyes were tense, and he had a few beads of sweat on his brow line. I kept my mouth shut and watched him drive. Looking down at my wrist, I realized that it wasn't that badly broken. I gazed over a Jacob again. His eyes were still just as intense. I realized that this boy, who doesn't even know how to drive, is speeding down the freeway as though his life depended on it just because my wrist was potentially fractured.

Looking at him again, I realized that maybe he really could be the one that brings me back to life.

0o0o0o0o0

The waiting room wasn't crowded at all. I seemed like we were the only ones there. Jake went up to the counter and signed me in.

I sat down in one of the seats on the back wall, holding my throbbing hand. I looked around me. The atmosphere was diffidently that of a hospital. There was floral wallpaper and pictures of Seattle hanging on the walls. Next to me, there were stacks of magazines that no one will ever read.

_Women of Good Taste_

_Your Garden and You_

_Water Sports Weekly_

I rolled my eyes and continued to follow the wall with my gaze. In the corner, there was a small looking girl. I shouldn't say girl as she seemed about my age. She didn't look injured, and I wondered what she was doing in the emergency room. Her black hair was cropped at the edge of her chin and was spiky. It framed her pixie face perfectly. She smiled sweetly, and I gave her a strained smile in return. She looked at me for a few more seconds, and just as I was starting to get uncomfortable, her expression changes, and she opened her mouth, as if to tell me something.

"Sorry, that took so freaking long."

I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you there." Jake said.

I looked over at the girl again, and her nose wrinkled at Jake, her eyes widening. I wondered what her problem was.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him.

"Sorry, I was kind of out of it, wasn't I?"

He nodded and grinned, sitting down next to me. "Just a bit."

I smiled at him before looking back at the girl.

She was gone.

I looked around the room. The receptionist sat at her desk, typing way at her computer. The EXIT door was closed, not even swinging. My forehead wrinkled, and I wondered when the girl had gone.

"So, they said it should be about 15 minutes to a half hour before the doctor can see you." Jake started explaining. "I guess he's pretty busy." He said skeptically.

I hummed in response, and winced again at my battered wrist.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, obviously worried.

I turned to him and mustered up the best smile I could.

It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prettty fast update for me, don't you think!**

**I deserve some reviews for this one, I think. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Much to my dismay.**

**Chapter 5- Storm**

A buckle fracture and a bruised tendon. I've had worse. The doctor put a blue waterproof cast on, as was necessary in a rainy town like this, and prescribed me something for the pain. I forced Jake to let me drive back to his house. My car still wasn't working, and it would need a jump when we got back. Jake stayed quiet. He kept rubbing the back of his neck, looking at me with wary eyes, and asking me if I was in any pain. It was cute, but entirely unnecessary. By the time we got back to his house, the weather had shifted from uncomfortably cool breezes, to freezing rain.

Jake lent me a heavy jacket from the back of his dad's car, and we ran from the car to the front porch. I tried my hardest not to trip, as my hand was still throbbing. Thankfully, I made it to the porch without breaking my face. Jake made it a point to congratulate me. I laughed at his sarcasm, surprising myself again as Jake slowly tore down the emotional barrier I had built for myself.

Jake barged into his house, the warmth of the place surrounding me. I heard the faint sound of some kind of sports even going on in the back of the house.

"DAD!" Jake bellowed. "I'm HO-OME!" he grinned and glanced down at me. "And, Bella's here too!"

The sound of wheels on hardwood floors warned me of the exuberant greeting that was to follow. When Billy invited me to stay for dinner, I realized how late it was and told him maybe some other time. Jake, apparently, didn't feel like waiting for dinner, as he was already in the kitchen helping himself to a huge bag of potato chips.

"Dad!" he called from the kitchen with his mouth full. "Bella's car needs a jump."

"Well, then what are you in the kitchen for, get out there."

Jake groaned, shoved the chips back into the cupboard and jogged past us, out the front door. I rocked back on my heels, feeling uncomfortable alone with Billy. Something about him made it seemed like he was suspicious of me. I turned for the door, intent on following Jake, when Billy's voice stopped me.

"Did you hear about that Cullen family? How they just up-an-left as soon as you moved to town?"

"Well, I mean, I heard that they left, but I doubt it has anything to do with me. I don't even know who they are."

"They are bad news, is who they are." He told me. "Thank god they are as farther away." He shook his head. "At least for now." I didn't feel up to trying to decipher what this could mean. My wrist throbbed, and I could feel my pulse rushing past the buckled bone. I winced then looked out the window to see Jake, tall and gangly, fumbling with the cables. I smiled.

When, I turned around, Billy was grinning at me, like he knew something. "Isn't that cute." He muttered under his breath. I could tell he didn't think I heard it, but I did. He went on smiling to himself like he had a secret, so I didn't say anything.

After a minute of almost dead silence, Billy excused himself, saying that he was missing the game, and rolled back to the living room.

I sat down in a beat up armchair that was in the front room, and waited for Jake. Not long after the thunder stared booming, Jake come bursting into the house.

His long hair was sopping wet, and he was shivering. "All set." He puffed. "The rain is getting heavier, and I'm pretty sure visibility isn't all that great, so be careful out there." He warned.

I headed for the door, and realized that I was still wearing the jacket Jake gave me. I shrugged it off and offered it to him.

He held his hand up. "No, Bella. You keep it. I can get it back from you next time."

The last sentence sounded more like a question. "Okay," I smiled. "Next time."

He smiled and nodded. I thanked him for the jump, and pulled the hood over my head, practically sprinting to my car, which started up without a problem, and took one last glance at Jake's cozy house.

The road was icy and wet the whole way home. I could feel the tires slipping around; the rain was pounding the windshield and I had the wipers going as fast as they could. I practically held my breath all the way to the driveway.

The thought of going into that house was more frightening than the dangerous trek home.

I took a deep breath. Surely, Sarah would understand that I had an accident. She knows all to well just how often I fall over. But, something in my gut was telling me no to go into that house. I ignored it, knowing I would be in huge trouble if I sat in my car all night, and jumped out of my car making a mad dash for the porch.

I fumbled with the keys a bit before I finally got the door open. I flew inside and shut the door behind me.

I looked around, but I didn't see Sarah anywhere. I thought she had told me she would be home all night.

"Sarah!" I call.

I heard the clock ticking in the hall.

"Sarah!?" I call again.

I heard a noise in the kitchen.

I walked down the long hallway until I saw her, sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of paper in front of her. My heard stopped, because I knew exactly what this piece of paper was.

"Bella?" she asked innocently. "Why didn't you tell me this came in the mail?"

I couldn't respond. My tongue was glued to the top of my mouth, my lips sewn shut.

"Did you read it?" she asked, still calm.

"I said," she started, getting angrier. "Did you read it?"

She turned around, and her eyes were smoldering with hatred.

I nodded.

"Well, what do you think?" she smiled, but it was more like a smile you would see on an insane person.

"I…" I started, and she grinned wider, encouraging me to go on. "It's not your money." I squeaked out, trying to sound forceful.

"Well, then." Her smiled was fading. "Who's is it?"

"It's theirs." I whispered, "It's my parent's." my voice shook. "It's mine."

She shook her head, and I waited for something to happen.

Eventually, her eyes came down to my wrist.

"What happened?" she asked innocently, but I could tell that she wasn't concerned.

She just wanted to distract me.

"I fell." I told her flatly, brushing it off.

"You should take some medicine." She said. I nodded.

It was quiet for a minute. She paced around the kitchen.

"It you don't want me to have this money, then why did you leave the form on the table?" she asked.

_I what?!_

A million questions ran though my head.

_Didn't I throw that out?_

_Who put it on the table?_

_I thought I made sure no body would see that again!_

"I didn't." I answered defensively. "I threw it out."

"Obviously, you didn't!" she shouted, and this time, I flinched back.

"You ARE going to sign this, Bella!" she shouted at me, and I shook my head.

She stood up and shook my shoulders. "After all I've DONE for you!?" she scream even louder. "You WILL give me this money!"

I was crying now, feeling defeated.

"Stop that crying and go up to your room!" she yelled.

I just stood there.

"NOW!"

I turned around, and started to walk away.

"You are never getting that money." I told her quietly over my shoulder.

"Until I do, you are NEVER leaving this house!" she shouted. "Now get upstairs!"

I walked up to my room and sat on my bed, sobbing silently to myself. I could hear Sarah downstairs. It sounded like she was breaking things that I would have to clean up later.

How could she expect me to sign that paper? It's my money. No, my parents' money. It belongs to them, and she won't have it. I sprawled out on my bed, put a pillow over my face, and cried. Sometimes, I miss them so much. The stabbing pain in my chest and the gapping hole through my stomach re-appear and I can't breath. When my tears ran out, I knew that I needed to find something to do.

I walked into my bathroom and took some Motrin for my wrist

Everything I though of brought my mind back to my parents, to Sarah, to the 2 million dollars that she would never have.

Everything except Jake.

When I thought of Jake I thought warm smiles, a cozy home, laughter.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of how my day had been before I came home. Sure, my wrist was snapped, but I'd say it was worth it. I couldn't help thinking about the next time I would see Jake. He would hug me, and I would feel safe. Billy would greet me politely, like and old friend and ask me to stay for dinner…

I thought of Billy.

"_I don't even know who they are."_

"_They are bad news, is who they are."_

I got up, my breath still shaking, to get my laptop. I wiped at my eyes, which were puffy and red.

I opened up Google and typed in _Cullen Seattle Washington._

A website or a hospital in Seattle came up. It was an article about a new surgeon that had just moved from Forks. Carlisle Cullen.

I scrolled down, reading more about him. He had 5 adopted children and a wife. I read their names.

Esme, _Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward._

These were all names I had heard whispered around the school. Jasper was supposed to be my English partner. Edward was missing from my Biology class.

I scrolled down more, and sure enough, there was a picture of Carlisle. He had perfectly sculpted blonde hair, a punctuated jaw line and his eyes were a glowing gold color. He was enticing. He didn't look a day of 35 although I know that he is almost 40. But, more than anything else, he was mysterious. I wanted to meet him, his family, figure them out.

But, before, I could do that, I really had to go to the bathroom.

I set my laptop down beside me and got up. I washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost 9.

I walked back into my room. My laptop was closed and on my desk. I looked out the window and realized that Sarah's car was missing.

My pulse quickened, and I had that feeling that, for the second time, someone was watching me in my own room. I looked around. I didn't see anyone, but I heard faint music. It was coming from my laptop. I opened it up and saw that my ITunes was open, and there was a new playlist with only one song on it, playing on repeat.

Claire De Lune.

**Reviews are the reason I live :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Have fun, and thanks again for reading!**

**Chapter 6- I'm Sorry**

"I'm sorry."

It almost sounded like the wind.

"I'm sorry!" The wind shouted.

Eventually, I opened my eyes, only to see that I was in the middle of the road. I looked to my left and saw the sign _"Welcome to La Push"_. I was on the border. In front of me, there was a figure standing just on the tip of the Forks line.

"I'm sorry!" I heard again.

I looked at the figure again, trying to make it out. There was too much fog in this rainy town. I took a step forward to get a better look at this figure.

"No!"

The voice was becoming clearer, and I could tell that the figure was a man. I stopped before taking another cautious step toward the border.

"No." it was a whisper this time. I took a deliberate step, watching this figure the whole time, my eyes straining to see him through the fog.

"No!" the voice was perfectly clear this time, velvety smooth, and I could tell these desperate shouts were coming from the figure.

Then, I jumped over the border. "NO! Bella, no!" the man with the smooth voice shouted, seemingly frozen in place.

"What's the problem?" I asked him, walking forward.

When I got closer to him, I saw his eyes were bright red.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to me before jumping towards me, ready to attack.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

I groaned and rolled over, slapping the alarm clock.

It was Monday. I had to go to school.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, trudging downstairs to make myself a pot of coffee. Sarah was most likely still asleep. She had left on Saturday night and didn't come home until 1 in the morning last night.

I made myself some eggs and drank my coffee, trying to wake my self up, to take myself farther away from that dream. I had the same one last night, and the man's eyes seem to be imprinting themselves into my retina. I prayed this wouldn't become a pattern.

I dressed quickly; blow dried my hair, and headed out of the door before Sarah could wake up. I would be a half hour early to school.

I ended up sitting in the parking lot for twenty minutes before the five minute bell rang.

As I stepped out of the car, I could see a boy about my age running towards me. I turned around to face him.

"Hi!" he panted/greeted.

"Hello?" I said curiously as he stood there before me, panting, with his hands on his knees.

He stood up straight and offered his hand. "I'm Mike."

I took has hand and shook it. "Bella."

He smiled at me with perfect teeth. He was one of those over-confident boys with perfect blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. I could tell already I wasn't going to like him. I smiled back anyway.

"You may not have noticed, but I'm in your Biology class, and your gym class." He informed me, still grinning.

"Oh." I answered.

"Yeah." He said cockily, flipping his hair. "Just thought you could use a friend."

_No thanks_, I almost said. "Okay." I answered awkwardly instead.

"So…." He said, dragging out the "o". "I'll see you then?"

I nodded.

"Buh-bye" he said, and skipped off towards the building.

When I was sure he was out of sight I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag out of the car, heading reluctantly towards the school.

0o0o0o0

"…And last night, Lauren texted me and told me that they were really fugitives! Their parents! Can you believe that?" Angelia was saying.

"No, I can't." I replied friendly, not entirely paying attention.

The chatter in the classroom was drowning out the announcements, just like last time, and I could barely hear her.

"You won't believe the ridiculous rumors people tell here." Angelia gushed. "A couple kids got in a fender-bender after homecoming last year, and there were rumors that they all went to jail for DUI! I head that someone was killed!" she chuckled. "Don't believe every thing you hear at this school, Bella." She warned jokingly.

The bell rang for first period and we went our separate ways.

When I got to English class, nearly everyone was already there. They whispered about me as I took my seat, and then quickly went back to their work. Mrs. Pace came walking over to my desk.

"Good morning, Bella." She greeted politely.

"Morning."

"So, I spoke to Angelia." She started. "She's in period six and says she knows you." She told me and I nodded. "She doesn't have a partner either, so you two will pair up."

"Alright." I smiled at her.

"Great." She smiled and walked up to the front of the class, beginning the lesson.

It was a long day after that. Lunch was especially unbearable. Not one moment consisted of anything but theories as to what happened to the Cullens. I silently wondered if my old friends talked like this about me when I left out of no where. Did they ever really find out what happened? Didn't they ever even want to know?

I sat and watched the clock, counting down the minutes until I could go home.

After lunch came Biology, the one class I was actually interested in. I had already taken Biology, but the school required me to take in again. I liked it though, it was interesting.

But, Mr. Banner was assigning partners today.

I walked into class, nearly late again. "Ah, Miss Swan." Mr. Banner greeted. "Table four." He told me.

I nodded at him, and trudged over to table four. My partner wasn't there yet, so I sat and waited. Everyone else was seated with someone else at their side, and I began to wonder if I would go partner-less again. But, just was the bell was about to ring, a girl with long, flowy strawberry hair came swooping in. He skin was almost as pale as mine, as she was painfully beautiful.

"Sorry I'm late" she gasped.

"Don't do it again, Miss Denali." Mr. Banner scolded. "Table Four."

She nodded and smiled sweetly at him before making her way to sit next to me.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." She said, smiling still.

"Bella." I smiled back at her.

"I heard you were new here." She said. "I am too, so I guess that's one thing we have in common."

"Really?" I asked. "So, are people constantly whispering about you too?"

She laughed. "You bet."

Mr. Banner announced the assignment and passed out trays with lab equipment.

"Anyway," she said. "I just moved here this weekend with my parents and my sisters, Carmen, Kate, and Irina." She told me. "How about you?"

For a second, I didn't know how to answer. But, I figured I would give her the same lie I gave to Angelia. "My parents got divorced." I said quietly, trying to mask my lie."So I moved here this summer."

She looked at me strangely for a second, suspiciously. "Aw, that's too bad." She finally said, looking away.

"So," I started, trying to lighten the air between Tanya and I. "Did you get why everyone is talking about those Cullens?"

For a second, I saw some kind of emotion flash across her face at my question that I couldn't name, but she quickly returned to normal. "Yeah, what is that all about?" she said, laughing. "It's like they were famous around here."

"I know." I mumbled.

"It seems we are both just as clueless." She said. "We should probably stick together."

I suddenly didn't know what to say. My plan was to let no one in, to lay low, to not make friends. Although, I had already broken that rule once with Jacob, I stood to it. Jacob was different. But, Tanya was right; we are both in the same boat. I won't tell her about my parents, and I won't get close enough to her for her to call me on my lies, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends.

"Sure." I replied. "I could use a friend that knows what I'm going through."

As soon as they had left my mouth, I realized those words were the truest ones I had ever spoken.

0o0o0o0

When I got home, Sarah was nowhere to be seen. I figured she called one of her friends for a ride. There was no telling how long she would be gone. At least I didn't have to make dinner tonight. I set my keys on the table and went upstairs to finish my homework.

It was quiet in the house. I could hear the clock ticking along with my pen sliding across the paper. I sighed and turned around to put some music on, not liking the silence. I found myself facing my portrait of my parents and I. I sighed, closing my eyes and biting my lip. When I realized there was no way I could hold in my tears, I opened my eyes and looked into my mother's eyes, then my fathers, silently asking them what to do.

_Mom, Dad. Sarah wants your money._

_She's mean Daddy._

_She hates me Mom._

_Please help me._

But they can't help me. I'm all alone

I grabbed my IPod and headed for the door, deciding I had enough of this house. I headed down the stairs and out of the back door, into the woods.

I put my IPod in my ears, on shuffle, and began to trek through the woods, following the old road, staying close to the edge of the trees. I knew it would get dark soon.

I had been walking for a while, and my jeans were muddy from the multiple times I had tripped. I listened to every song on my iPod, and the loop started over. I noticed the road had gone from concrete to gravel, and that worried me, as I was sure I had gone in the direction headed towards town. I closed my eyes and kept walking, humming along to my music, when I tripped over something and fell flat on my face landing face first on a patch of gravel. I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on a driveway.

The bushes on the side were a bit over-grown, but it was a driveway. I didn't see any cars, and I was feeling adventurous, so I made my way down the path. When I went around a bend, I saw the house. It was bigger than Sarah's, that's for sure. It was beautiful too. It looked open and clean. I considered turning back, but I was getting dark, and I maybe there was a flashlight in this house. I was never a fan of breaking and entering, but this house was 100% vacant. That much was clear.

So, without any more hesitation, I walked up the porch steps and up to the door, twisting the handle. To my surprise, it open. I looked at the handle, and realized that someone had picked the lock.

I held my breath, unsure of what I would find in this house, and pushed the door open.

**Review, Favorite and Subscribe Please!!! **

**~Izzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is me trying to write faster! So, if it's too short for your liking, or if it has some spelling mistakes, just know that there will most likely be another chapter up next Sunday! YAY!**

**REVIEW3 SUBCRIBE3**

**~Izzie**

**Chapter 7- Sanctuary**

The door opened with ease, not even creaking as I had expected it to. The house was bright, light shining from the windows. The floor I stood on now wasn't dust, and the foyer was open and bright. The walls were bright white and plain.

I looked down and took a deep breath. Looking up slowly, I made my way into the other room, tip-toeing. The next room was, or used to be, a kitchen. It was obviously empty, but then again, it didn't seem like it was ever used. The next room down the long hallway was a living room. There was nothing in this room either except a large piano.

It was beautiful, not dusty; the keys were pearl white and looked untouched. I smiled and looked around this giant mansion deep in the woods. This would be my place, I decided. I walked over the piano.

I smiled a sad smile, remembering my old piano. After the divorce, when I was 6, my mother got me a piano and a teacher to make me feel better. Of course, it wasn't as grand as this one, but it was beautiful. When my parents got back together, I played the piano at their wedding, and I was proud.

I sat on the bench, resting my fingers over the keys. My finger came down on the first note of a song my piano teacher helped me write for my parents wedding. I played the second note, hearing it ring thought the house. I closed my eyes and watched them dance, light a movie, on my eyelids as I played the song.

My mother's elegant white dress twirled around in circles as my dad spun her, a result of many weeks of practice. The grinned at each other, in love again. Then, they looked at me. They smiled at me. They loved me. I knew then that we would be a family, together and happy, forever. The song came to a close, just before I opened my eyes again, my father dipped my mom back, and leaned down to kiss her.

My eyes opened, reality crashing down on me.

I looked out the window and realized it was getting dark. I would have to leave now if I wanted to walk the mile home before it got dark.

I got up and walked out the door, practically running down the driveway, and nearly sprinting through the woods, all the while trying to memorize the way.

Sarah was still asleep when I got inside. I realized that I was dead tired as well. I went up stairs and climbed into bed, careful not to wake Sarah. I feel asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

_I somehow knew this dream was different. I knew it was a dream though. It had the foggy quality. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_It was starting off the same._

"_I'm sorry!"_

_I opened my eyes. This time I wasn't on the La Push border. I was looking straight at a plain wall. I realized that was lying on my side on a wood floor. I was in the mansion._

"_I'm sorry!!" _

_I stood up and looked around. I ran down the hallway, through the kitchen, and into the living room. There was a man, the same one from the La Push dream, sitting at the piano. I walked towards him. _

"_No, Bella!" he shouted. "Stay back!"_

_I walked closer to him, suddenly hearing music. He was playing the piano roughly; a tune I did not recognize._

"_Why did you play my piano, Bella?!" he yelled me at, his back still towards me. _

_I walked over to him, close enough to touch him. But, I didn't. Not yet. _

"_What song are you playing?" I asked him. _

_He didn't say anything. He tuned around and looked at me with his usual burning red eyes. "You shouldn't have come." He told me regretfully before jumping on me again._

My alarm clock woke me up just in time.

After I had got dressed and took a shower, I realized Sarah was awake. I heard her in the living room downstairs, watching the news.

I swallowed loudly, knowing full well that it was about time I face her.

I walked into the living room, trying to stand tall.

"Good morning Sarah."

"Hardly." She snorted.

It was silent for a moment.

"Bank of America called." She said flatly. "They need those papers before your birthday."

I took a deep breath. "Sarah, you aren't getting the papers."

I saw her bottom lip tremble. "If I don't, the second you turn eighteen, you are out of this house."

Her statement shocked me. "But, that's a week from now!" I yelled at her.

She just looked at me, expressionless. "Go to school, Bella."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I swore at her under my breath, grabbed my bag and ran out of the house, towards my car.

When I got to the end of the road, I had a decision to make. To the right was Forks High School. To the left was the mansion. I was still crying, and I could hardly see out of my clouded eyes. I took a deep breath and turned left.

The paved road ended, and the gravel pathway was all the remained in my way of the beautiful mansion that was my refuge. I parked the car under a shady tree and grabbed my bag. I followed the tree line, and just like last time, I ended up on the long driveway in no time. I took a look at the house again, taking in its beauty. Why wasn't it for sale? I looked newly abandoned. I was suddenly struck with an idea, one that I wouldn't take seriously just yet.

Instead, a walked down the driveway and into the house, ready for more exploring. I stayed away from the piano for now, and decided to check out the upstairs.

When I got to the second floor, I started going in one room at a time. The first was a bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and realized that I was still crying. I laughed bitterly, wiping my face. The bathroom led into another room. It was a bedroom. I gasped as I realized that the room still had all its furniture. Curious, I ran to the next room, which also contained a bed, a dresser, a rug, books, and other essential bedroom items.

I suddenly felt as though I was intruding. Did someone still live here?

The next room was a study or an office of some sort. It had a desk, and more books than I could ever count. There were nails in the walls from when pictures once were.

The next room was perhaps the brightest room in the house. It also looked the most…lived in. There was an entire wall dedicated to music. There were bookcases filled with a stereo system, and possibly the most CDs I had ever seen. There was a couch, but no bed. The rest of the room was scattered with bookshelves. A closet in the back caught my eye. Still tip-toeing, a result of my irrational worries, I opened the closet to see it filled with designer clothes, guy clothes. Why would someone leave a house full of clothes?

This place was a mystery, I decided. I sat on the couch. Well, really his couch, whoever he was and looked around the room. I glanced at the stereo and realized something was playing, it was just on pause. My curiosity got the best of me, and I got up to press play. The second it started playing, my heart started pounding faster.

This was the song that man played in my dream last night.

The stereo blinked "Track 3". Still frantic and confessed, I picked up the empty CD case next to the stereo.

Track 3- Esme's Favorite

I put the case down. The music started getting louder, angrier. I shut my eyes.

"I'M SORRY!" The angry shout echoed throughout the vacant house just as it has in my dream.

I scream and hit stop on the stereo. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I had that inescapable feeling that someone was behind me, chasing me. The words still rang in my head. I didn't look back as I ran down the driveway and through the woods towards my car. I put the car in drive, and abandoned my safe-driving policy to pull very illegal u-turn and race to the street.

But, once I was at a crowded intersection, I still didn't feel safe.

I knew I couldn't go to school; I would get in trouble for being late. I wouldn't go home, either. Sarah was too much to face. At a red light, I put my face in my hands and cried until the light turned green someone behind me started honking.

I took a deep breath and followed my instinct, heading to the one place that I have felt safe since I got to Forks, and made a right at the next light. The feeling of being chance seemed to melt away as I crossed the Welcome to La Push sign.

0o0o0o0o0

By the time I was almost to the Black's house, my senses came to me and I remember that school would still be in session at this time of day.

Instead I drove down to the beach and walked along the shore with my pants pulled up to my knees, just looking at the water and thinking.

As much as I wanted it to be, now was no the time for another "why me" depression. I had bigger problems.

If Sarah is as crazed and greedy as I think she is, I will be out of the house at the end of next week. Sure, I will still have my parents' money. I will be a legal adult, but where will I go?

Will I live on the streets until I figure out how to get an apartment? How do I even get the money? I have never made a withdrawal in my life! Will I be to busy with financial and housing problems that school will become too much? This is junior year for crying out loud! This is the year that counts!

I wanted to talk to Jake. No, I _needed_ to talk to Jake. He is my one and only friend, and I know he can help.

I sighed and picked up a rock, chucking it into the water.

I wondered, if there is a god, doesn't he ever look down on me and see that I need some help? What did I do wrong in that higher power's eyes that made me deserve all this? Can't someone see me, hear me? Surely, someone out there knows that I need help.

I sat down in the sand and closed my eyes, trying to thing about something else.

My parents' murder…

The mansion…

The Cullens…

The stalker...

The piano...

The song…

…The bronze haired man with the red eyes who tells me he is sorry.

Somehow, in the back of my mind, I had a feeling they were all related. I just couldn't make any connections. I was too tired to try now anyway.

First and foremost I needed a place to go when Sarah kicks me out. I need to do well in school. I need to make sure my parents' money is safe.

Yet, If I know this is what is _really_ important, than why does solving this spider web of a mystery seem just was life-or-death as the rest of my problems?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks for reading; I'd really like to know what you think **

**~Izzie**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY EASTER! (if you celebrate Easter…if you don't… HAPPY RANDOM SUNDAY!)**

**Chapter 8- Constant**

"Bella!"

I tore myself away from my thoughts and turned around to see a smiling Jake running towards me down the beach. I waved, not even trying to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

The sun would be setting any time now, and I had only been waiting for Jake for ten minutes, since he called. It seemed longer though, a lost as I was in my head.

Jake finally reached me and plopped down next to me in the sand.

"So, how often do you skip school to sit on the beach and wait for me to get home from school?" he looked over at me and grinned. I couldn't help but smile, warmed by his innocence.

"This is the first." I admitted. "I just wanted someone to talk to." I looked down and fiddled in my jean pockets.

"Well, that's no reason to skip school." He said. "Couldn't you have just talked to one of your friends in Forks?"

I didn't know what to say. So, I didn't say anything. Jake waited for a minute before saying something.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

I shook my head. "Don't. It's fine. It was a valid question."

"What did wanted to talk about, Bells?" he asked, worriedly, almost forcefully.

I looked up and him and saw the hesitation in his eyes. He was just a boy. He was sixteen. He was happy and innocent. Who am I to corrupt his childish mind with my life threatening problems? He probably wanted to be out with his friends; his real ones. He didn't want to be sitting on this beach with me at all. To him I was a poor girl with dead parents, and while he was sympathetic, he didn't _really_ care about me at all, and I didn't expect him to.

"Actually, I think I'll just go." I said, standing up. But, as soon as I said this, I realized I didn't have anywhere to go. I bit my lip, forcing back tears of panic and desperation.

"Are you sure?" Jake said behind me, still sitting in the sand.

"Yes." My voice cracked, and I accidently let out a sob.

Jacob stood up and circled around in front of me. He took one look at my face, and his expression changed from curious to extremely worried.

"Bella," he said, taking my face in his hands. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…" closing my eyes, I tried to tear my head away from him. I didn't want to be weak, to rely on him. I wanted to be strong and independent. It was the least I could do…for them. "There is nothing wrong." I tried to say. Jake just grabbed my face tighter.

"You don't have to run away from me, Bella." He told me. "Whatever it is, I want to help. I mean it; _whatever_."

I stopped struggling and looked at him. "I can handle it." I said through my teeth, trying not to cry again.

"Something tells me you can't."

I couldn't argue with him there. I know I can't handle this. But, I can't ask Jake for help either.

"Just let me try." I said.

He let go of my face and stood back a few steps. I sighed in relief. He was giving up."Thank you." I nodded at him, walking past him.

When I was still in hearing distance, I heard Jacob call me. "Bella, can I tell you something?" I stopped and turned around, looking at him apprehensively.

"Sure."

He nodded and smiled slightly. "You remind me very much of myself…when my mom died. I was sad, lonely. Of course, I had my dad and my sisters, but they were just as sad and lonely as I was, if not more so." He paused and looked up at me. "Everyone wanted to help; _everyone_. They would come to my house with baked goods, and open arms. But, I didn't want their hugs-an-brownies. I wanted to show my mom that I could be her strong little boy. I wanted her to know, wherever she was, that I could be strong for her." He sighed again and looked at me. "But, I was wrong, Bella. You need someone to help you through it. You _can't_ do it alone."

In the back of my mind, I knew he was right, I just didn't wasn't to admit it to him. "This is different Jake, I-"

"I know its different Bells." He told me, walking closer. "It's different because you have _nobody_. I had my dad, my sisters, my aunt….the list goes on." He shook his head at me. "But, Bella, You are an only child; _both_ of your parents are gone. I can't imagine how that must feel. And, on top of that, you are living with Sarah." He almost chuckled a bit. "Bella, she is crazy. I hear things about her; she must be hell on you."

I found myself nodding at this.

"So, are you going to talk to me or not?" he walked towards me more.

"Jake, I…I mean…you probably have better things to do! I don't want to waste your time." I spat out. "Your sixteen, you want to be hanging out with your friends, not listening to my angst-y problems about my crazy cousin. You shouldn't have to!"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Bella."

Despite my best intentions, I found myself hugging him back. "What?" I asked, laughing a bit myself.

He squeezed me tighter. "I _want_ to help you."

"Are you sure?" I prompted, still teary-eyed.

"Yes, I'm sure."

I sighed and our hug ended. Jake smiled at me and plopped back down in the sand. He patted the spot next to him.

"Now, tell me all about it."

0o0o0o0

After Jake knew everything about Sarah, he had to admit that he was at a loss. If Sarah wanted me out of the house, no matter what the reason, once I was eighteen I had to leave. I knew this already. The main problem was finding a place to sleep. I decided not to mention this to Jake just yet.

"That crazy bitch." Jake spat at one point. The sun had set and there was just a thin line of purple and pink lining the horizon.

I slapped Jake in the arm. "No swearing." I warned him.

"'Fine." He grumbled. "But, she really is one though" he practically growled. "I mean, how dare she! Sure, she was nice enough to take you in, but your parents are dead for god's sake! She shouldn't be after your money!"

"I know, Jake." I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing my back. How is it that he can practically sense when I'm going to cry? "I shouldn't have said that about your parents."

"No, you are right." I said, mostly reassuring myself. "I've accepted that."

He nodded. "But, you get what I'm saying, right? You of all people don't deserve to get conned out of your money. Hell, you don't deserve any of this. It must suck to be karma's bitch."

For some reason, this set me off. Maybe I just needed to yell, or maybe I was truly mad at him. I couldn't tell. All I know if that Jake said the one thing that really didn't make any sense to me.

"Do you think that any of this happened to me for a reason?" I said, my voice rising slightly. "Do you think I _deserve_ any of this!?" I stood up. "You know what, Jake, I'm just going to go!" I started walked away from him. "You don't get it!"I was screaming now. "None of this happened for a reason! I'm not karma's _bitch_. I'm not anything! I'm a victim of a horrible attack. A random one, at that! My parents were murdered by a serial killer that preys randomly. It could have been anyone! So, don't tell me that I didn't deserve this, because, you couldn't be more right. I didn't deserve this, but it happened anyway."

Jake got up from where he was sitting, and walked over to me. "I know." He said. "I know what you are feeling."

He didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug. I was crying again, and for that I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I was too weak for my own good. "Shh, Bella." Jake said, stroking my hair. "It's going to be okay."

I couldn't take this anymore. The hugs, the reassurances, Jake's kind, understanding behavior…they didn't make any sense to me. This was my battle to fight, and I had to do it alone. Sure, Jake would always be there if I needed him, but I couldn't lean on him forever. So, I wiggled out of his embrace.

"I'm okay now." I said, wiping at my eyes. "I'm just…going to…" I looked around and saw my car. Maybe I could sleep there. No, I certainly didn't want to resort to living on the streets. And, Sarah would probably take the car anyway. Maybe I could go to a hotel. No, I couldn't do that either. I don't have enough money for even one night, that is, until I get my parents money... I should really get a job...

"Bella." Jake said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Do you need somewhere to go?"

"I…um. Well, not right now. I mean, Sarah is going to kick me out until another week from now." I explained. "I guess I could stay there until then."

"What is Sarah doing tomorrow?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Well…um…I don't know."

"How about you stay at my place, and we can skip school tomorrow so that we can get your stuff while she is gone?" he proposed. "Hmm?"

"That sounds like a great Idea, but I don't think I could-"

"Great!" he cut me off again. "I have some of Rachel's old pajamas in the basement that you can use." He grinned at me.

"Jake, I don't know if that's such a great-"

He groaned and grabbed my hand. "Come on!"

He practically pushed me into the passenger seat of my car and got behind the wheel. "Jake, I can drive, you know."

"I know." He said. "But I don't want to go to my house right away." He said, and smiled his goofy, boyish smile at me.

I grinned back at him, something that was becoming more of a reflex for me. "Okay, so where are we going?"

"Someplace." He said, looking over and smiling at me.

"Can you be more specific?"

"You'll have to just wait and see."

I smiled at him, and closed my eyes, letting my head rest on the back of the seat. I thought more about Jacob's offer. I don't know how awkward staying at the Black's house would be seeing as how Billy seemed to be under the impression that there was something romantic going on between Jake and I. In fact, I didn't know if Billy would let me stay in his house at all. I wouldn't have any trouble getting to school from La Push, which was a plus. I still had reservations about the whole thing. Jake was being too kind, letting me live with him.

But, then again, maybe I was being too self-righteous to see that Jake was just trying to help. He had been through something tragic within his family as well, so maybe I should listen to someone who has experience with something like this.

Before I knew it, Jake had pulled into the parking lot of a small ice cream parlor. I smiled, despite my inner turmoil. There was nothing like some chocolate ice cream to put my mind at rest. Jake and I ordered, and he refused to let me pay.

We sat down on some wooden picnic benches and enjoyed out ice cream, making small talk.

That was yet another thing I liked about Jake, things could be so simple with him, at if they needed to be, serious as well. We just seemed to get each other.

Jake let me drive to his house, because he wasn't supposed to be driving at all, and he didn't want to get caught after-hours. It was a less than five minutes car ride to Jake's house, but for some reason, the suspense was killing me, and those five minutes seemed more like twenty.

When I pulled into Jake's driveway, I turned off the car, but kept my hands on the wheel. Jake got out of the car immediately, and started walking towards the house. He turned around to see I was still in the car and turned back to get me.

He opened the door for me, and picked me up out of the seat. "Jake!" I shrieked, slapping his back as he threw me over his shoulder.

"It's not my fault you're tiny and uncooperative!" he defended, and continued to carry me towards his house.

By the time he set me down on the porch I was laughing uncontrollably.

But, Jake's seriousness put an abrupt end to my giggles. "You ready?" he asked.

My smiled faded as well and I nodded. "You really made me feel better today, Jake." I told him, thinking back to my horrible, frightened mood earlier in the day.

Smiling, he said "Well, you are very welcome." Before opening the door.

0o0o0o0

Billy had been resistant to say the least at first. But, he eventually agreed to let me sleep on the couch until I could find "a more permanent solution". This had put Jake off edge a bit. He grumbled slightly as he got me blankets and pajamas. And, even now from where I tried to sleep on the couch, I could hear Jacob and his dad quietly bickering a floor above me.

I sighed and rolled over on my side. I hated being the cause of any sort of conflict. I felt terrible, as if I had asserted myself too far, as if I wasn't welcome here. I wanted to get up and sneak out quietly, maybe dive a few blocks and sleep in my car.

But, I knew Jake wouldn't have that and that he would be angry and irritated by my "uncooperative" behavior.

So, I tried my best to get comfortable on Jake's couch, and to think as positively as possible. My efforts paid off about an hour and a half later as I drifted into a deep sleep.

"_I'm Sorry!"_

_I almost groaned, knowing I would have to face this dream again. _

_I opened my eyes to find that I was in the mansion again. I got up onto my feet and walked into the piano room. Sure enough, there was my mystery bronze-haired boy. _

"_I'm sorry." He said again._

"_Please, stop apologizing." I tried to reason with him. I had never met him before, what did he have to be sorry for?_

"_I'm sorry." He whimpered, despite my request. "I wish you could see." He continued._

_Well, this is new. "See what?" I asked._

"_Us." He whispered. "She saw us." He began to play his piano again, a different unfamiliar tune this time. "We were happy. I loved you." His voice was lined with grief, as if he was talking about someone that had died. "I played you this." He told me, his fingers gliding across the keys, creating a beautiful melody. _

_He chuckled, and I found my heard beating faster, and my lips curving upward at this golden sound. "I was so afraid of you. That day…in Biology. I though you were my personal demon, sent to taunt me."_

_He had never said this much in my previous dreams. I found myself entranced by his velvet voice. "But, you weren't a demon. You were an angel. My angel."_

_For a second, it didn't matter that what he was saying wasn't making any sense. All that mattered was that he was speaking. Once I processed his words, I wanted answers. _

"_Who?" I asked. "Who saw us?"_

_He stopped playing and turned around to look at me. I gasped at his beauty, as I have done before. His red eyes bore into mine._

"_It doesn't matter now." He said. "Everything is different."_

_By the look on his face, I knew what was going to happen next. I closed my eyes and waited for him to pounce._

**WOW! That was pretty long for me, huh? So, I think that TOTALLY deserves a review.**


End file.
